<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Attempt was Made by Why_is_gamora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371763">An Attempt was Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_is_gamora/pseuds/Why_is_gamora'>Why_is_gamora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I want to cuddle, Romance, but i wrote this instead, lots of them - Freeform, soft kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_is_gamora/pseuds/Why_is_gamora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru attempts to stay up late waiting for Kyo to get home from a trip. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Attempt was Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely self-indulgent. I regret nothing.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Kyo was surprised to see the lights still on when he got home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He took off his shoes, wondering if </span>
  <span>Tohru</span>
  <span> had </span>
  <span>actually stayed</span>
  <span> up like she said she would. He smiled, remembering the conversation they had over the phone a few hours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I should be home a bit after one o’clock.” He had told her as he walked toward the train station. “I’ll see you in the morning Tohru.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nope! I’m going to stay up to wait for you tonight!” She replied earnestly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He chuckled. “Tohru, you can’t even stay up past eleven when we watch movies. You expect me to believe you can keep awake past midnight?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not my fault! You make a very comfortable pillow Kyo!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man wished that he was there to ruffle his wife’s hair at that remark. “Sure, love.” He then arrived at the station. “I have to go now Tohru. I’ll see you tomorrow.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tonight, Kyo!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He laughed. “Tonight, then. I love you, Tohru.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I love you too.” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span> He walked into the living room to see that no, Tohru was not able to stay up past midnight.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Kyo leaned against the wall, smiling softly at the scene in front of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tohru</span>
  <span> was curled up in a ball on the couch, wearing one of his hoodies. On the ground in front of her was a half-full cup of coffee, evidence of his wife’s (failed) attempt to staying awake. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He walked quietly towards his sleeping wife before kneeling in front of her. He gently moved the stray hairs that had fallen in her face behind her ear, taking in how beautiful she was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He would never stop being grateful for the impact </span>
  <span>Tohru</span>
  <span> had on his life. Curse aside, she had taught him how to appreciate all the small things in life, and nothing he did could ever repay her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He loved her so much it hurt sometime.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Torhu</span>
  <span> shuffling around a bit snapped him out of his thoughts. “Kyo?” She mumbled, opening her eyes a little bit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He ran a hand through her hair. “I’m home, </span>
  <span>Tohru</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Iwassupposetostayuptowaitforyou.” She had closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the couch cushions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He chuckled, kissing the top of her forehead. “Thank you, Tohru.” He stood up and stretched. “Are you coming to bed?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> She said another string of </span>
  <span>intelligible</span>
  <span> words but Kyo caught a yes among the jumble. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> The man went to turn down the bed for the night. When </span>
  <span>Tohru</span>
  <span> still hadn’t come into the bedroom by the time he had finished, he went to see what was taking her so long.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> She hadn’t even moved one inch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Sighing he bent over and picked the small woman up in his arms. </span>
  <span>Tohru</span>
  <span> rested her head on his chest, mumbling as he held her tighter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “You’re too adorable for your own good, you know that?” Kyo teased as he carried her to their room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He laid </span>
  <span>Tohru</span>
  <span> on her side of the bed before undressing and crawling in beside her. As soon as he got under the covers, </span>
  <span>Tohru</span>
  <span> snuggled into his side, nuzzling her face to his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Someone’s feeling clingy tonight, aren’t they?” Teased Kyo as he ran his fingers through his wife’s hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “I just missed you.” </span>
  <span>Tohru</span>
  <span> mumbled back as she wrapped her arm tighter around her husband.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Kyo chuckled. “I missed you too love.” He kissed her forehead before falling into a peaceful slumber.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote that in fifteen (sleep deprived) minutes. Leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>